


Silk

by Badgers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Panties, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgers/pseuds/Badgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says in the tags- Stiles and Derek convince Scott to wear them to school. Because of this, stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clawstoagunfight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawstoagunfight/gifts).



> For Sarah, who had a rough day. Enjoy Scott in tiny panties. (I'm so sorry I got so lazy at the end)

Scott shifted as inconspicuously as possible, but Stiles probably still noticed. He could feel his best friend's gaze burning into his back, sending a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. The teacher was saying something, and it was probably important, but all Scott could focus on were the eyes on his back and the soft, smooth fabric rubbing up against his dick.

It was the first time he'd worn them to school, always having found an excuse not to. Stiles had been trying for a while to get him to experiment a little, wear them somewhere outside of the bedroom, and Scott had been naive enough to think maybe he could get away with it. Surprisingly, it had been Derek who had swayed Scott into tugging on the small, silk panties that morning, coaxing him into it with promises of what they'd do when Scott go home from school.

Scott shivered, shifting again when the silk started riding up between his buttocks. He rubbed his ass back against the chair, trying and failing to pull it out. When it didn't work, he wriggled some more, a grunt escaping his throat without his volition.  
  
"Mr. McCall?" Mr. Yukimura called over, "Are you alright?"  
  
He felt the stare at his back sharpen, and swallowed, "Y-yeah, but can I go to the restroom? I feel kind of sick."  
  
Mr. Yukimura nodded, looking worried, and Scott stood carefully from his seat. He felt a hand on his shoulder a second later, though, "I'll go with him and make sure he's okay."  
  
The teacher nodded at Stiles and turned back around to the board, leaving Stiles to lead Scott carefully out of the room. Scott bit his lip at the friction of the silk in his pants and walked a little faster.  
When they got to the bathroom Scott went straight for a stall, but was held back by Stiles. The taller boy was smiling at him, eyes crinkled mischievously.  
  
"We're the only ones in here, Scotty. No one's gonna see but me."  
  
Scott wanted to protest, but Stiles shook his head. He must have known Scott was about to bolt backward into the stall, too, because he wrapped his arms around Scott's waist and tugged him forward. The action made Scott's erection bump against Stiles harshly and he sucked in a quick, heavy breath.  
  
"Take 'em off, man, lemme see."  
  
Hearing Stiles just as undone as he was quickly becoming made Scott more sure of himself. He leaned back enough so his hands could reach between them and unbutton his jeans, the tip of a silk covered cock poking out of the opening. Stiles moaned happily, and Scott blushed as he slid his pants down around his thighs.  
  
The panties were white, a stripe of silk covering his ass and cock connected by three little straps on his hips. There were little blue bows on each of the straps, just enough to add a bit of innocence to the provocative display, digging into Scott's dark skin enticingly.  
  
"Are they too tight?" Stiles asked breathlessly.  
  
Scott didn't trust himself to answer without his voice breaking, so he just shook his head. Stiles smiled when he did, cheeks flushed, and put a hand palm-flat against his thigh.  
  
"Derek's gonna go crazy when we get home," He muttered airily, leaning in and pressing a few kisses to Scott's jaw. The wolf tilted his head back obligingly, nudging his leg up to taunt Stiles' hand up to his dick. It made the other boy laugh, but his hand went further up, so Scott could take the teasing.  
  
"Stiles, come on- either touch me or don't."  
  
"I think Derek'd get jealous."  
  
"He wouldn't," Scott whined, "He wouldn't, Stiles, come on!"   
  
Stiles seemed to really be thinking about it, mouth pausing on Scott's jaw as his fingers kneaded into his thigh. Scott didn't want to wait though. He grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and backed himself up against the wall, bringing Stiles flush against him. Stiles laughed, but the sound quickly turned into a moan when Scott forced his legs apart and settled on one of his thighs, rolling his still covered dick against his jeans.  
  
"God, those things make you horny," Stiles grunted, bracing himself by bracketing Scott's face with his arms against the wall.  
  
"My dick feels like it's about to fall off, man," Scott panted, rutting messily and furiously against Stiles' thigh, desperate, impatient. Stiles seemed to get the idea, then, and snapped his hips forward to meet Scott's.They both groaned at the feeling, Scott's hips picking up speed while Stiles tried to keep up. 

"God, Scott, you look so awesome right now," Stiles breathed, "Those panties are perfect on you, man, you look so hot. Shit, Scott, you look so fucking amazing."  
  
"Yeah?" Scott laughed breathlessly, clawing with blunt nails at Stiles' ribs, pulling him toward him every time he pushed forward, "You don't look too bad yourself, dude."  
  
Stiles laughed and nodded, wordlessly agreeing with something, but Scott couldn't figure out what. He was focused on the feeling Stiles' dick against his, aligning just barely and separated by a thin sheen of silk. The friction was odd, sweat and precome dampening the panties, making them slide against them both in a wet, spongy sensation until Stiles reached down and ripped them off of his dick, snapping them down haphazardly to rest with his jeans. Scott was gone when Stiles' hand wrapped around him.  
  
He tried not to scream when he came, the sound cutting off into a gurgle while he rode his orgasm. Stiles was still thrusting helplessly against his thigh, and Scott had just enough sense of mind to wrap his own clumsy hand around Stiles. A couple thrusts later, and Stiles didn't even try to keep in his shouts.  
  
They both sagged against the wall, Stiles nearly falling if not for Scott's hold on his ribs. Their chest heaved with laboured breaths, both floppy in their movements as they tried to shake off the bonelessness of orgasm.  
  
"Dude," Stiles chuckled, "Derek's gonna be so jealous."

* * *

As soon as Scott was through his bedroom door, Stiles at his heels, he was on the floor. Past experience had him baring his neck reflexively, the Alpha in his growling at the challenge. Derek was on him like lightning, nosing at his neck, his chest, his hips, hands forcing Scott's arms to remain folded at his sides. Derek paused at the crease in his thigh and inhaled roughly, growling.

"You two are having sex at school now?"  
  
Stiles lauged, tossing his bag into Scott's desk chair and flopping onto the bed, "You bet. We came in our pants like a couple of horny teenagers and everything, had to walk-of-shame all the way back to class."  
Derek growled again and pulled Scott up, tugging him so that he fell into his lap. As soon as he was close enough, Derek's mouth latched onto Scott's, and the younger boy's tense muscles melted in the wake of it.  
  
There was a large hand scoping out the hem of his jeans, running along the top before roughly ubuttoning them and tugging them down. Scott had to lift up to get them off, falling awkwardly to the side and kicking his way out. Derek was patient throughout the idiotic display, and grabbed Scott's ass to haul him back into his lap when his pants were across the room, mouth latching onto his neck.  
  
Scott felt a second pair of hands claw at his shirt, and hurried to raise his arms so that Stiles could rip the offending fabric over his head. Derek had to unlatch for him to do so, and ducked down to mouth at Scott's chest in lieu of waiting. Stiles dropped to his knees behind him and starting biting at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Guys, come on. Stop teasing," He gasped, trying to press back into Stiles and forward into Derek simultaneously.  
  
"If anyone's the tease here, it's you," Derek said lowly, finger hooking under the waistband of his soiled panties and letting it snap back against his skin, "Wearing these, Scott?"  
  
"It was your idea," He whined.  
  
"I didn't know you'd wear the white ones."  
  
Scott just shook his head, unsure about why. He could feel both of their hands running up and down his body, grabbing at his ass, pulling his thighs, squeezing his ribs, tugging him everywhere. His own hands were flailing around for whatever part of either he could find, managing to hook one hand around Derek's ankle while the other clawed at Stiles' neck, holding him against his own.  
  
Suddenly, though, the bodies were gone, and he was sitting in the floor in nothing but a skimpy piece of fabric. He whined at the loss, confused before a pair of hands hooked under his armpits and pulled him onto the bed.  
  
It was only Derek up there, Stiles having retreated to the other side of the room to undress. Derek had shed his shirt and pants already, and was leaning over Scott's body in nothing but a pair of black briefs.  
Scott made a move to kiss him again, but was stopped by a palm on his chest, Derek's other hand digging around blindly in Scott's bedside table. Scott sat dutifully as Derek rooted around, gripping a small half empty bottle of lube in his hand when he finally sat back.

"Get ready," He grunted, tossing the bottle to Scott.  
  
Stiles finally came back over, kneeling on the bed next to Scott and leaning over to give him a slow, teasing kiss. Scott fumbled with the lube, so distracted by his best friend's tongue that he almost missed his fingers.  
  
"Stiles," Derek said, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Stiles grinned and broke away from Scott's mouth, giving him a wink before he turned and tackled Derek to the bed. The older man yelped in surprise and fell back, arms wrapping around Stiles' chest automatically. He growled when Stiles laughed.  
  
Scott got up on his hands and knees, tugging the back of his panties aside to prod at his hole. He moaned as the tip of his middle finger popped in, drawing the attention of his parters briefly before Stiles' mouth was once against trying to find its way into Derek's, hands kneading all over his body while Scott prepared himself.  
  
"Stiles," He breathed, clenching his eyes shut, "Are you gonna fuck me?"  
  
A chuckle, "No, Scotty, I'll just watch Derek fuck you. Look at this face," Stiles cooed, squeezing Derek's cheek with a free hand, "He's been waiting for that ass all day."  
  
Scott just nodded, popping his fingers out and wiping them carelessly on the bed. He crawled over to Derek, limbs wobbling, and gently climbed into his lap around Stiles, who apparently refused to move from where he had his arms lassoed around Derek's neck.  
  
"Can I go?" He asked weakly.  
  
Derek nodded and grabbed him by the hips, Scott's own hands bracing themselves on Derek's biceps as he was slowly lowered down onto the other's cock. His arms tensed but trying to keep his ass relaxed as it was stretched open, managing to make it about halfway before he was gasping for Derek to stop, stop, wait.  
  
"You're doing awesome, Scott," Stiles grinned, finally letting go of Derek's neck to lean forward and plant a wet kiss on Scott's stomach. The shorter boy let out a strained laugh for his effort, nodding at Derek to keep going. It wasn't the first time he'd taken a cock. Man up, McCall.  
  
A minute later and he was at the hilt, Derek's hips pressing against his asscheeks, the strip of panties trapped between them.  
  
"Oh, shit," Scott laughed.  
  
Derek bit his lip, "When you're ready."  
  
Scott wasn't ready, but he wasn't waiting. Slowly he eased up off of Derek, wincing at the burn he felt all the way up to his stomach. Stiles had crawled behind him and was slowly running his hands up and down Scott's back and chest, kissing and licking at his neck and murmuring wordless reassurances in his ear.  
  
Once he was all the way off, he let himself fall back down, Derek's dick stabbing up into him and forcing a moan from both of them. After that, it was easy to build up a rhythm.

Scott didn't last very long. He eased into a fast pace, rolling his hips up and back, sliding onto Derek's cock with a learned ease. Before long he was practically bouncing, and he could see Stiles settle on the bed next to him to watch, hand at his cock, tugging as fast and Scott was fucking.  
Derek kept up. His hips slammed up to meet Scott every time he came down, head dipped back into the pillow as he panted, moaned, growled out at every movement on his dick. 

Scott leaned forward and braced himself on his hands, rubbing his still covered dick against Derek's stomach as he rolled back onto his cock. Stiles leaned over and braced one hand on Scott's lower back, the other closing over Scott's dick. Embarrassingly, it was just as effective as it had been in the bathroom earlier. Scott had maybe one more bounce in him, maybe half of the next, before he was screaming into Derek's chest and spilling out between them, all over Stiles' hand. Derek managed to lead him up enough to kiss, Scott's mouth sloppy and nonreactive.

Derek kept thrusting all through Scott's orgasm, finally getting frustrated and flipping them over to fuck into Scott from above. Scott grinned and lay there pliant for him, head lolling to the side and body sliding in place until Derek's thrusts stuttered weakly and he was coming, spurting hot, uncomfortable bursts into Scott.

All three collapsed, Derek falling on top of Scott before he was rolled to the side by a weak, trembling arm, ad Stiles snuggling up in between them like the attention whore he was. Scott threw his arm over his best friend obligingly, legs automatically tangling into a knot. Derek just tucked himself against Stiles' back, keeping his arms and legs to himself.  
  
"Dude," Stiles said tiredly, "I told you he'd be jealous."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, but obviously not mandatory. Thanks for reading!


End file.
